The Superstar (Muppet) Movie
The Superstar Movie is an all-star parody of The Muppet Movie (1979) for both EASY Incorporated and Ohtaywhattimeisit. Cast * Kermit the Frog - Kristoff (Frozen) * Miss Piggy - Anna (Frozen) * Fozzie Bear - Genie (Aladdin) * Gonzo - Nick Wilde (ZooTopia) * Camilla the Chicken - Judy Hopps (ZooTopia) * Rowlf - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Dr. Teeth - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) * Floyd Pepper - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Janice - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Animal - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Zoot - Snoopy with Woodstock as his extra (Peanuts) * The Electric Mayhem's extras - Daisy Duck and Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Scooter - Timon (The Lion King) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Beaker - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Crazy Harry - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) * Lew Zealand - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Sam the Eagle - Chief Bogo (ZooTopia) * Statler and Waldorf - Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Swedish Chef - Remy (Ratatouille) * Swedish Chef's Chicken - Bloom (Winx Club) * Robin the Frog - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Sweetums - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Big Bird - Himself * Doc Hopper - Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Max - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) Others Other Muppets * Doglion - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Nigel (cameo) - Singaling (Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun) * Marvin Suggs (cameo) - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Wayne and Wanda - Hans and Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS!) Other cameos for the finale * Snow White and her Prince, and the Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Cinderella and Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Peter Pan and Wendy (Peter Pan) * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Tiana and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mulan (Mulan) * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) * May, Drew, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, Team Rocket, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and various Pokemon (Pokemon) * Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Sally Cat, Sally Pig, Freddie Fox, Hilda Hippo, and Rhonda Raccoon (Richard Scarry) * Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmuks) * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Various characters from Sesame Street, Song of the South, Dr. Seuss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, Sailor Moon, Peanuts, VeggieTales, and Wee Sing Others * Gate Guard - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Sailor - Popeye * Bartender - Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Lumberjack - Pac-Man (Pac-Man ''TV series) * El Sleezo Cafe Waiter - Captain Feathersword (''The Wiggles) * Woman With Balloon - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles' Wiggle Time (1993), Yummy Yummy (1994), and Big Red Car (1995)) * Snake Walker - Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) * Various people - characters from Madagascar, An American Tail, Hanna-Barbera Movie goers The movie goers who only appear as the audience are: * Arthur, D.W., Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky, the Brain, Prunella, Fern, and Mr. Ratburn * Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, T-Bone, Cleo, Jetta, Mac, and Charley * Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Jose Carioca, Ludwig von Drake and Clarice, and Launchpad McQuack * Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido * Garfield and Odie * The Rugrats Gang * Morgan, Lulu, and Amy * The Brady Bunch * Dove Cameron, Ryan McCartan, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Peyton List, Olivia Holt, and Joey Briggs * Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Jiminy Cricket * Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, and Molly Cunningham * Darkwing Duck * Mushu and Cri-Kee * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie * Mike and Sulley * Lightning McQueen and Mater * The Incredibles * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank, and Crush and the turtles Guest stars * Edgar Bergen - Oaken (Frozen) * Charlie McCarthy - Olaf (Frozen) * Milton Berle - Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Mel Brooks - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) * James Coburn - B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Dom DeLuise - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Elliot Gould - Scrooge McDuck * Bob Hope - Mario with Luigi as his extra (Mario TV series) * Madeline Khan - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Carol Kane - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Cloris Leachman - Merida (Brave) * Steve Martin - Steve with Blue as his extra (Blue's Clues) * Richard Pryor - Winnie the Pooh with Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, and Rabbit as his extras (Winnie the Pooh) * Telly Salavas - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Paul Williams - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Orson Welles - Barney with Baby Bop, BJ, Kathy, Min, Shawn, and Carlos as his extras (Barney & Friends) Characters Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Kermit the Frog Anna 3088.png|Anna as Miss Piggy Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Fozzie Bear Nick wilde sighs.png|Nick Wilde as Gonzo Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as Camilla the Chicken Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa as Rowlf Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Dr. Teeth Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Floyd Pepper Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Janice Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Animal Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Zoot Woodstock peanuts movie.png|Woodstock as Snoopy (Zoot)'s extra Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Scooter Large bob.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Larry the cucumber veggietales.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Beaker CTR_Ripper_Roo.png|Ripper Roo as Crazy Harry Stitch in Lilo & Stitch- The Series.jpg|Stitch as Lew Zealand Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Sam Eagle Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Statler Spongebob will never ditch again.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Waldorf Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as the Swedish Chef Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac Foster as Robin the Frog Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Sweetums Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Himself The duke of weaseltown.jpg|The Duke of Weselton as Max Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Wayne Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Wanda 41786_165022846853038_5670245_n.jpg|Rat in a Hat as the Bartender Pac-Man_in_Pac-Man_(TV_Series).png|Pac-Man as the Lumberjack IMG_3191.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur as the Woman with Balloon Crash_1_Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe Potoroo as Snake Walker Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Charlie McCarthy Ronald-old.jpg|Ronald McDonald as Milton Berle Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7355.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer as Mel Brooks bananer-i-pyjamas-10-5050582718065-05.jpg|B1 and B2 share the role of James Coburn Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Edgar Bergen Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Elliot Gould Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Bob Hope SMWLuigi.png|Luigi as Mario (Bob Hope)'s extra Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle and Madeline Khan Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Carol Kane Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve Burns as Steve Martin Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Steve's extra Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Richard Pryor Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Tigger as Pooh (Richard Pryor)'s extra #1 Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg|Piglet as Pooh (Richard Pryor)'s extra #2 Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Pooh (Richard Pryor)'s extra #3 Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Pooh (Richard Pryor)'s extra #4 Louis.jpg|Louis as Telly Salavas Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Paul Williams Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney as Orson Welles Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Barney (Orson Welles)'s extra #1 BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg|BJ as Barney (Orson Welles)'s extra #2 Shawn & the Beanstalk.png|Shawn as Barney (Orson Welles)'s extra #5 Carlos season3.jpg|Carlos as Barney (Orson Welles)'s extra #6 peterpan.jpg|Peter Pan Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu 3D6683A0-0639-4888-96D9-CF14D5580F4B.jpeg|Sprout as big mean Carl Monstro (Disney).png|Monstro as big v Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof